


pictures of you, pictures of me

by annadavidson



Series: let us duel the stars (a mass effect dual au) [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dual AU, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Mass Effect Dual AU, Reyes Vidal Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Reyes wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting the Pathfinder’s quarters to look like.Summary: There’s one wall, covered in Polaroids like a diary captured on film.





	pictures of you, pictures of me

Reyes wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting the Pathfinder’s quarters to look like. The organization made sense – Julian liked to know where his belongings were at all times. There were a couple bookshelves, filled with books alphabetized by author. Not all the books fit, some in neat stacks against the shelving’s sides. There was a neat stack of records, though Julian had told him once, when asked about the music he listened to, that majority of the collection was digital. There was a ukulele, which made him want to ask if the Pathfinder could play him a song.

He’d heard from Gabby that her twin brother was a good singer, and he found the thought of Julian singing to him appealing.

Before he could ask, his eyes settled on the far wall. There was a collage of photographs, Polaroids, scattered on it. He glanced to Julian, who stood in the doorway to the room, curiously watching him. Julian looked to the wall then back to him, taking a moment to figure out what the smuggler was silently asking.

The pictures were like a diary. Though out in the open, they could still be private. They could still be something Julian preferred to keep to himself.

Julian approached him, gently taking his hand and guiding him to the wall. The Polaroids were in a chronological order. In the oldest one, the Pathfinder looked around fourteen or fifteen. There wasn’t any writing on them to say who or what they showed – there wasn’t a need for that since Julian most likely remembered every detail from when they were taken. The most recent ones were of the Tempest’s crew.

There was one with Julian and Keema from Sloane’s party. He remembered Keema telling him about it, how the Pathfinder had happily offered to show her the Polaroid camera he’d brought with him during the party, and she’d asked if he would take a picture with her. And there was one of the two of them, after Sloane’s party. It had been taken after they had kissed. He’d held the bottle of whisky in his hand as Julian had gotten the camera out. He’d put his arm around Julian’s waist and right before the picture had been taken, he’d leaned over and pressed a kiss to Julian’s cheek. It had resulted in a picture that captured a wide-eyed, blushing Pathfinder receiving an affectionate kiss.

In the older Polaroids, Reyes recognized who he thought was a younger Gabby with her twin. Two other children he guessed were Scott and Sara, seeing a resemblance between them and the Ryder twins he knew. The adults he saw in the pictures… He thought they must have been Julian’s parents, but he didn’t want to ask, knowing it was a sore topic still.

There were some photos without people in them. One was of a beach with beautiful blue waves. It was placed next to a selfie of Julian and who he presumed was Scott, surfboards at their sides.

The Polaroids told a story. He could tell roughly when the accident that had given Julian the scar on his face happened. There was a certain point where the scar showed up in the photographs.

One picture was of Scott, sitting in his cryo-pod, giving two thumbs up. One of Sara in her pod, sticking her tongue out. One of Gabby in hers with a smile he recognized as the one she gave to reassure Julian. Beside those was a photograph of the Ryder siblings with their father. Then there was one someone else must have taken. It was of Julian, most likely on the day he entered cryo, hugging his father, clinging to him with the man’s arms wrapped protectively around him. Alec looked like he was saying something to his youngest son, probably trying to comfort the young man. Julian’s face was hidden against his father’s shoulder, but his body language made him look nervous, _scared._

“I’m working on figuring out how to create more film for that camera,” Julian stated, his eyes locked on the older photographs – the ones of Earth, of his family together, his _parents together._ “I only brought so much with me. When I run out I… I won’t be able to take anymore.”

Reyes watched him carefully. There was a touch of vulnerability to the Pathfinder’s voice.

“Do you share this with everyone?” he asked.

“The pictures aren’t a secret,” Julian admitted, “The stories behind them… Why they’re special to me… I don’t – I don’t like talking about that.”

Reyes was still watching him, but he didn’t push the subject. After all, he knew better than anyone that sometimes secrets had to be kept, and Julian had accepted him with his secrets – it was only right that he return the favor. He stepped closer to Julian, taking his hands in his own and placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Julian smiled and stared down at their hands, adjusting his grip so their fingers were laced together. “You know I only have _one_ picture with you in it.”

He’d noticed that. He remembered Julian asking to take that picture, wanting to make sure it was okay with him first. “Why, Ryder, you wound me,” he teased, coming to stand closer to the other man, invading his personal space. There was a time standing too close to him would have caused Julian’s brain to fritz, when he hadn’t known him well enough or long enough to be comfortable letting him into his personal space.

Now Julian only paused for a small moment, and this time it was because he needed that moment to register the sarcasm lacing Reyes’ words. He needed that moment to figure out that Reyes wasn’t upset with him.

“I’d like to take more with you,” Julian said, still shyly staring down at their hands. “If that’s alright…?”

Reyes grinned and placed another kiss against Julian’s forehead. “Of course, Jules.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the Pathfinder grab his camera and make sure it had enough film in it. Out of all the things he’d thought about doing in the Pathfinder’s room, taking a picture surprisingly hadn’t been one of them. Though knowing Julian’s love for photography, he probably should have expected this.

The Polaroid was black, which judging by how much black he wore, Reyes guessed it was Julian’s favorite color. In fact, it matched the outfit Julian was wearing at the moment – a black long-sleeved Initiative shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. That and the silver metal of the jewelry he wore on his ears, nose, and tongue – Reyes remembered discovering that tongue piercing when Julian had kissed as a distraction from one of Sloane’s lackeys. Needless to say it was his favorite of Julian’s multiple piercings.

When Julian sat down on the bed with the camera, Reyes scooted over, wrapping one arm around the Pathfinder’s waist. Julian snuggled up against his side and held the camera out. Reyes could see his brain working behind his eyes as he adjusted where he held the camera, his mind no doubt working out a mathematical equation to figure out the best angle to hold the camera at. He knew when Julian had figured it out by the way his eyes lit up. He leaned into his boyfriend, smirking as an idea struck him. Right before the photo was taken, he leaned down, placing his lips against the soft skin of Julian’s neck, and gave a gentle nip. Julian let out a small, shocked gasp just as the camera snapped the picture.

 Reyes grinned against his neck. He had to admit, surprising the young Pathfinder was a form of entertainment he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of.

 _“Reyes!”_ Julian practically squealed. He was holding the printed Polaroid that, no doubt like the last one, had captured his blushing surprise. He sounded like he was ready to scold him. “Why did you––”

Reyes kissed the spot he’d bit, silencing the explorer. He gently pushed Julian back against the bed and repositioned himself so he was resting on top of him. He moved the kisses up until his lips were against Julian’s. Julian’s arms rested around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer so their bodies touched.

The camera and photograph lay forgotten on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/162293560085/pictures-of-you-pictures-of-me).


End file.
